finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Firaja
.]] '''Firaja' , also known as Fire 4 and Fire IV, is a recurring tier four Fire-elemental spell which deals massive damage. Appearances Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Firaja is a powerful enemy magic attack that deals Fire damage. It can be use by Destroyer and Detonator. Final Fantasy XI Firaja is an Area of Effect spell exclusive to high-level Black Mages (level 90). It deals Fire damage, and successive use enhances spell potency. Scrolls of Firaja can be purchased from a merchant in Shadowreign era Windurst Waters, or found in Sturdy Pyxides in Abyssea. Final Fantasy XII Firaja is a spell used exclusively by Belias during his boss battle. It causes Fire damage and Oil status to the whole party. Its animation is similar to the Concurrence Inferno. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Firaja is a spell usable by the Esper Belias as well as the enemy King Bomb. It causes heavy Fire damage to all enemies in the area of the spell. Final Fantasy XIV Fire IV (Firaja in the Japanese version) is a Black Mage ability available after completing the level 60 job quest. The ability deals fire-elemental damage to a single enemy with a potency of 300. However unlike other Fire spells, Fire IV can only be used when the player is under the effect of Enochian ability learned at level 56 and will need to have the effect of Astral Fire. It does not refresh Astral Fire. Currently, it is the mainline damaging ability for endgame Black Mage rotations. Final Fantasy Tactics Firaja (previously known as Fire4) is a spell that can be learned by the Black Mage job class. It costs 850 Job Points to learn (900 in the PSP version), and requires 48 MP to cast. It has a speed of 10. It causes a massive amount of Fire damage in an area with an effect of three horizontal and vertical reach of three. Firaja will not damage its caster. Firaja has a 30% chance of being learned by a Black Mage who hasn't learned the spell yet and is damaged but not KO'd by the spell, or absorbed and heals at least 1 HP. Nullifying the damage does not count. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Firaja deals massive fire damage and burns nearby enemies. It can only be cast by piling four Fire magicite. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Firaja deals massive fire damage and burns nearby enemies. It is cast by stacking four Fire target rings. Bravely Default Firaja is a Genome ability that deals tremendous Fire damage to all enemies. It is learned from Belphegor and Beelzebub It costs 99 MP to use. Bravely Second: End Layer Firaja is a level 1 Diabolism for the Yōkai. It allows the user to unleash a fire-based magic attack to deal a tremendous amount of damage to all enemies. This spell cannot be reflected. It cost 99 MP to use. It is obtained after defeating Belphegor southeast of Caldisla. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Firaja is a summon attack available for Jornee, Parai, and the Deathlord. Jornee can use Firaja when equipped with the Firaga-type version of the Ifrit signet, Parai can use it when equipped with the Bastardo signet, and Deathlord can use the attack when equipped with his version of the Rubicante signet. The attack deals heavy fire-elemental damage to all enemies. It costs 3 summon gauges to perform. In the original free-to-play versions, Firaja was the summon ability of the Mom Bomb, Ifrit, and Rubicante god-tier signets. The ability functioned the same as the premium release, however it was significantly weaker in potency. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Firaja is a 4★ Black Magic ability. It deals massive fire magic damage to one target, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Greater Black Orb x5, Greater Fire Orb x8, and 10000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Firaja is a tier four fire spell. It can be unlocked by having 2 members in a stack with tier three fire spells. It is also used by Exnine Bahamut in his second battle. Gallery VIICC Firaja.jpg|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFXI Firaja.png|Final Fantasy XI. RW Firaja.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFXIV Fire IV.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Fire4.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. RoF Firaja.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Firaja.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT - Cards - Magic Stack Series.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. PFF Enochian Activating.png|Firaja activated through Enochian in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Firaja Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Enochian Firaja.png|Firaja via Enochian Firaja in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Ley Lines Fire IV.png|Firaja via Ley Lines Fire IV in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Firaja.png|Player version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Firaja EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Firaja.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Firaja.png|World of Final Fantasy. MFF Firaja.png|Mobius Final Fantasy''. Etymology Category:Elemental enemy abilities Category:Recurring Black Magic